


Wrong Wolf

by StaceyCuttie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, I've never written fanfiction before, M/M, This idea was inspired by ttbret and Jess, but im really just writing what i want, i have a general outline for this story, i have no beta right now, i havent written in a long time, idk - Freeform, maybe some explicit scenes, there will be violence and possibly some homophobia, this is my first fanfiction, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyCuttie/pseuds/StaceyCuttie
Summary: ..."Maybe it was him. Maybe the beast in him won. Maybe the ministry was right all along. Monsters don’t deserve to live."-Remus was accused of murdering Regulus Black and was sent to Azkaban. Sirius has been raising Harry on his own, with help from Molly. The trial had gotten ugly and Sirius has locked away his feelings for Remus and only focused on Harry. The years in Azkaban have been hard on Remus, he is no longer the man that Sirius once knew.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> hi. my head hurts from staring at this screen in the dark. Inspired by ttbret and Jess.

Remus stared at his shaking hands if he looked closely he could still see some dried blood underneath his fingernails. The image of Regulus’s dead mangled body was imprinted in his mind. Every time he closed his eyes it was like he was back at the scene. The faint scent of cigarettes and rain wafted into the area and he knew who it was without having to look up.

“ Sirius,” he croaked out, his voice raw from crying earlier.

Sirius stood silently in front of the bars, his shoulders were back and his head held high. His face was a mask, but his eyes shone with unshed tears and held so much pain as they looked at Remus. 

“ Did you do it? “ Sirius asked, his voice so quiet that Remus almost didn’t hear him.

“ Did. You. Kill. My. Brother.” He asked with clenched teeth.

Remus sat on the cold concrete floor of Azkaban unresponsive.

“ REMUS! “Sirius' hands were wrapped around the bars, so tightly that his knuckles were white.

“ No,” Remus whispered, “ How could you think I could do this Sirius? I loved him like he was my own brother! 

Remus looked up at Sirius as his breathing became more ragged.

“ It was a werewolf attack, Remus, there are no other werewolf packs around here or you would know about them, so who could have done it huh? Who could have killed my brother besides you? ”

Remus was quiet for a moment as he stood up. His clothes still have some blood on them and as they shifted on his body, the scent of them, made him feel sick.

“ There is one werewolf who could have done this and it sure as Merlin was not me-,”

“ Then who Rem! Who fucking killed him!” Sirus’s mask cracked he banged on the wolfsbane covered bars.

“ Fenrir Greyback,” he whispered with clenched fists.

“ Really Remus?! Fenrir was killed years ago by the ministry! How could he have done this if he’s dead?”

“ I DON’T KNOW! I don’t know! All I know is that he did it! If you want justice for Regulus’s murder then we find him! Sirius, you’ve got to believe me when I say that I didn’t kill him.”  
Remus and Sirius stood face to face, only the bars separating them. Still, their bodies had naturally shifted closer to each other.

“ Please, believe me, Sirius.” His voice was small and almost childlike. He gripped the bars, his skin audibly burning, making him grip them even harder.

At this moment, Remus had the same fearful and lost expression as he did when James, Peter, and Sirius had found out about his hairy condition. 

“ I don’t think I can Remus… I don’t think I can.” Sirius said as he began to back away from him.

Remus watched as the man he loved left him. For the first time in years, he was alone again. First James and Lily, then Peter, and now Sirius, the one person who promised to never leave him. Remus finally gave in to what he had been feeling this whole time. He howled for Regulus, for baby Harry, and lastly… for himself. His claws scratched across his body, the pain familiar to him. Maybe it was him. Maybe the beast in him won. Maybe the ministry was right all along. Monsters don’t deserve to live.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not moved in for 3 hours because I was writing this. Also, my eyes hurt.

Sirius stared at the dark fabric that hung above him from the canopy bed. The side to his left was significantly cooler without his much warmer werewolf counterpart. He had put Harry to sleep hours ago and left the young child's door cracked. From his bed, he could hear the soft sound of his snore. When himself and Remus had first brought Harry home, he had nightmares every night for months. That was five years ago. It’s been five years since James and Lily died. Four years since Peter was killed. 2 months since Regulus was killed. 2 months, 15 days, 5 hours and 9 minutes since Remus was taken. His body had unconsciously shifted towards Remus’s side of the bed, the sent chocolate and wood had begun to fade the night Remus was taken. Like there was some spell cast to make it seem like he was never here.  
Sirius’s nose was buried in his ex-lovers pillow when the slight creak of his door alerted him . His hand instinctively reached down and gripped his wand, before he realized who it was. The small boy stood in his doorway, his dark hair a nest on top of his head, he rubbed his bright green eyes sleepily as he looked at his godfather. 

He shifted automatically to allow Harry to climb into bed next to him. The young boy had a way of knowing when his uncle was upset. Highly perceptive just like his mother. Harry had been sleeping with Sirius so much recently, that he had moved some pairs of clothes into his wardrobe. Harry stopped asking about where moony after a month. That didn't stop him from setting aside a plate for him at the table, or from running to the basement with a blanket, and a pair of sweatpants and socks after a full moon. One time Remus tried to decline the pair of socks ( he never liked to wear them after he transitioned, said that they made him feel constricted ) and Harry would not have it.

~

“ Moony!” Harry yelled as he shook the pair of socks in front of Remus. His tiny hands exaggerated by the largeness of the dark red socks. Remus looked up at Sirus and noted the fond expression on his face as he watched from the bottom of the stairs. Sirius lost it when Harry climbed into Remus’s lap, ever so gently, and tried to shove them right up his nose.

“ AH HARRY! “ Remus yelled flailing, as Sirius swooped down and picked up Harry, ticking him then tossing him over his shoulder as turned to go up the steps and make breakfast. Sirius reached behind him and grabbed his lover's hand. 

Harry looked at their clasped hands with a smile.~

The young boy quickly fell asleep in his uncle's arms, his little arms embracing Sirius; giving him what he needed… a hug. Sirius shifted and pulled up the covers so it covered both of them from the chilly November air. Even though Grimmauld Place had been refurbished and spells had been cast, the wind would still find its way through the house at times. Sirius watched the tree’s outside the window, illuminated by the full moon. Remus was alone in Azkaban shifting. Cold. Alone. Sad. Angry. Killer. Killers don’t deserve to be happy.

Sirius looked away from the moon and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter went MIA on a mission for the Order, has been declared dead ever since. Also, I apologize that this chapter is shorter, again my eyes hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, remember me? I'm sorry that it's been so long, school got crazy.

Sirius woke up from a dreamless slumber to a five year old poking his nose. When their eyes met, Harry did not jump. He just tilted his head and looked at him. It was the same look that James would give Sirius when he was upset and would hide it.

“ Hey, Prongsy, how long have you been up? “ Sirius asked, his voice rough with sleep.

“ I woke up before you and got hungry so I poked you, “ answered Harry as he climbed on top of Sirius and poked his nose again.

_Does he have a thing for poking now?_

Sirius smiled as he gently pushed Harry off of his lap. Harry wasn’t like other kids his age, especially when considering who his parents were and his past. The way he spoke made him seem older, more mature… in a way he was mature. His mother was murdered right before his eyes, he himself was almost murdered. That horrible thing scared him, mentally and physically. Even though he was a baby when it happened, he subconsciously remembers it every night in the form of night terrors. They occur less often now, but when he gets them, he gets the full force.

Sirius slipped on his dark gray slippers, thew on an old Gryffindor Quidditch sweatshirt and redid his bun ( most of it had slipped out of it while he was asleep ). He stopped moving and looked at Harry who was still in bed, with a quick nod of his head Harry was up and running to his room.

The house was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were the creaking of the floorboards under Sirius’s feet and the light stumbling above him. With a wave of his arm, Sirius had his coffee cup in his hand, a pot brewing and a pan heating up on the stove. Sirius watched as dying leaves floated past the window in the cool October breeze. He closed his eyes, remembering a better time, a happier time.

~  
_Remus and Sirius lay on the ground, the long dying stalks around them seemed to stretch up towards the sky, when the sun would peak out of the clouds; it looked as if they were inhaling with each sun ray and exhaling with each shadow. Remus had his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face. Sirius watched him, he watched how his face was slowly relaxing as sleep began to take over, he watched as Rem’s light brown hair would move gently in the wind. Sirius gently moved the collar of Remi’s sweater to softly brush his neck, pulling him to sleep. His thumb slid from smooth skin to scar back to smooth skin. It bothered neither of them, after all, they had grown up together. Pressing forward slightly, Sirius placed a soft kiss on his lover's forehead, his sparse freckle covered nose and finally to his slightly chapped lips. Remus had told Sirius years ago that during one of his transformations, he had clawed at his chest, accidentally catching his lips as well, resulting in three crescent-shaped scars on his lips. They had extended down his chin for a good amount of time, but they had, for the most part, faded and all that remained were the scars on his lips._

_“ It feels like there is a flesh-eating slug on my face with a mop of hair, ” Remus said quietly under Sirius’s lips. It was slightly muffled so it took him a second to understand, but when he did a smile broke out on his face and he moved his head to Rem’s shoulder. Remi’s long sweater covered arms wrapped around Sirius body, his large hand resting on Sirius’s still shaking leather covered shoulders. He pressed a kiss to his lovers inky black head._

_Remus herd the tiny fast footsteps before Sirius did. A small warm giggling weight crashed into them. Three-year-old Harry had landed on top of Sirius, who had rolled over and has him straddling his stomach with one foot on Remus._

_“ Prongsyyy!! ” Yelled Sirius happily as he tickled the young boy's sides. The sound of giggling filled the air as the sun peaked through the clouds and shone down on them. As the plants around them seemed to breathe and reach up, Harry stuck his little hand in the air and looked up at the sun, stretching towards it. “ Dinner ! “ yelled Molly in the house, and with that came the sound of many pairs of feet coming down the stairs. Sirius stood u and helped Remus on to his feet, while he took Harry’s hand a swung him on top of his shoulders. They walked hand in hand to the house._

~

Sirius was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that Harry had come downstairs and was hugging him. Kreacher had come out of whatever hole he was hiding in and had started making breakfast. Even his old wretched self-was in mourning, for he had been close to Regulus as well. His death had made the house elf almost childlike, there were times when Sirius would be on his way to the kitchen late at night to get water that he would pass by Regulus's room and see that the door was open. Kreatcher would be curled up on the what was once the younger Black's bed. With a nod towards the house elf, Sirius placed his coffee cup n the counter and gently unwrapped Harry from his leg, bent down and embraced his godson. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other. “ Now how about we get some breakfast in us and visit the Weasly’s today hm,” Sirius said with a small smile as he smoothed down the boy's unruly hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I can also be found here, dressing up as Harry Potter characters. https://askthegryffindorremus.tumblr.com/


End file.
